1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates to display pipelines, and, more specifically to power management associated with display pipelines.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the power and complexity of computer systems increase, graphics operations are increasingly being performed using dedicated graphics rendering hardware. Accordingly, a graphics processing unit (GPU) may include various built-in and configurable structures within a display pipe for rendering images of pixel data to be presented via a display. These structures may implement various pipeline stages corresponding to, for example, rasterisation, overlaying, blending, clipping, dithering, color space conversion, frame rotation, frame buffering, etc.
In some instances, a display pipeline may also include dedicated structures for scaling images, such as, to a native resolution of an output device. The structures may implement scaling operations that perform linear transformations to upscale or downscale image data. Such scaling may include horizontal and/or vertical scaling.